Lunchboxes are universally known and used as a convenient means for the packing and carrying of food by school children, workers, hikers, or for that matter anyone wishing to have a meal available for subsequent consumption.
Conventional lunchboxes are of rather standard construction, normally a rectangular box with a hinge mounted lid releasably secured by one or more latches. Such lunchboxes, by their very nature, have a restricted interior space which inherently limits the amount and physical size of the foodstuffs which can be stored therein. Similarly, the conventional lunchbox is of a fixed size which cannot be varied to adjust to or accommodate to different foodstuffs or combinations thereof.
Other problems frequently encountered in conventional lunchboxes, arise from the use of small latches which can be difficult to both latch and unlatch, particularly by a young child, and in which many instances do not adequately secure the lid.
In addition, the conventional lunchbox is usually difficult to clean because of the sharply angled corners therein and the permanent hinge mounting of the lid or cover thereto. The permanently mounted lid also limits use of the lunchbox as a food tray from which foodstuffs, such as salads, can be directly consumed.